My Savior
by ilovequinn11
Summary: What if Will had been there to pick up the shattered pieces when Quinn was pregnant and Finn found out the truth about Quinn and Puck?
1. Chapter 1

Finn finding out the truth about Quinn's baby was bad. Leaving the Hudson household on her own accord, without even having to be asked, had been horrible. But now, being homeless and pregnant in December was rock bottom.

Quinn sat on the front steps of William McKinley High School, tears welling up in her eyes. She had no car, nothing except a suitcase, backpack, and knapsack to call her own. She didn't know why she was here, but she knew she had no where else to go. Quinn didn't know much. All she knew was she had only been there for five minutes and her butt was already growing cold from the stone steps she was sitting on.

It was a Friday night, which meant that no living creature (except maybe a few squirrels) would be at McKinley until Monday morning, and Quinn wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about this. She was sure that she would either freeze or starve to death, and that the janitors who came to open the school at 5 o'clock in the morning would find her dead skeleton on the steps.

Quinn wasn't sure what the future held for her and for her little girl. Sure, she wanted to keep her daughter all right, but how could she take care of a child when she couldn't even take care of herself? She looked down. She was wearing her favorite jacket, the light blue one with the black buttons, but it was much too small to contain her expanding stomach. As she watched, one of the buttons popped off and fell to the ground. She began to full out sob now, rocking back and forth. Just then, something happened. The front door opened, poking Quinn in the back. She spun around in fright, fearing there was some rapist/murderer prepared to get rid of her. Oh well, she thought. At least no one will miss me or my unborn child that much.

However, the man standing in the doorway was not looking to do Quinn any harm. He had curly brown hair, warm, caring eyes, and a confused look. "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn parted her pink frosted lips, prepared to let out a bitchy comment to him, to drive him away like she had driven everyone else away, but she stopped herself. She wasn't that girl anymore, the girl to cut everyone else down. The people she had driven away from her ever since she had gotten pregnant had been accidents. She had wanted to avoid getting hurt and avoid others getting hurt at the same time, and yet everyone had ended up hating her. Why will Mr. Schue be any different? She thought. He should hate me the most of all. I destroyed his marriage, helped to alienate the woman he had loved since he was 15. If it wasn't for me and my daughter, he might still have a happy life.

However, for whatever reason, it appeared that Mr. Schue did not hate her. He was looking at her, sympathy in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she shot back.

"I was just, uh, talking to Principal Figgins," he said. "Since we, um, you guys won Sectionals, he's going to be giving Glee Club more funding."

"That's good." Quinn pasted a cheery, fake smile on her face.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

Quinn felt the tears welling up again. "Um, Finn…" she muttered, looking at the ground.

Mr. Schue crouched close to the ground. "Quinn…" he began. "Were you living with Finn?"

Quinn nodded as the tears spilled over, and he hugged her, holding her close in his arms. "Well, come on," he finally said.

"What?" Quinn asked, sniffling.

"I can't just leave you out here to freeze to death, Quinn. That's illegal, and I could lose my job. Besides, I care about my kids. I can't leave you to die."

"Why?" Quinn asked. "I'm surprised you can even look at me after what happened with Terri."

"Look here, Quinn," he said forcefully. "What happened with Terri was not your fault. You were a scared, pregnant teenager, and she took advantage of you. She took advantage of both us. Besides, if you hadn't agreed, she would've just stolen your daughter or found someone else anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

"Well…"

"Quinn, you're coming with me, end of story. Either you get up right now or we both stay here and get incredibly cold."

Quinn smiled. "Okay." Mr. Schue took her hand and helped her up. "Let's go," he said, and they walked to his car. Quinn sighed in relief as the heat blasted on, right onto her face. She held her numb hands in front of the vents, letting the hot air restore circulation them once again.

They drove for several minutes, until they reached Mr. Schue's apartment building. He held the door open for her like a true gentleman as she walked in.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." She smiled.

"Please, call me Will," he replied. "At least when we're not in school."

Quinn looked around the apartment. "Oh my," she whispered. It was a pig sty. Things were toppled over, and several things lay on the frigid wooden floors. The only thing left of Terri's things was dust outlines, the only proof that they had existed. Quinn crept out of the living room into the kitchen, where she opened several cupboards and the refrigirator. They were all empty and bare.

"Can I make a deal?" she asked, turning to him.

"Sure."

"Well… I know you're going to let me live with you, but I'd feel awfully guilty if I gave you nothing in return."

"Quinn…"

"I'm not finished! So, can I do the cleaning, errand running, and cooking around here in exchange for living here?"

Will smiled. "Sounds fair enough. Truth be told, I'm not a very good cook. The only things I can make is toast, cereal, and scrambled eggs."

Quinn smiled. "Okay, well, that settles that. Did Terri leave some sort of grocery list?"

"Oh, Quinn, you've been through quite an ordeal. We can order a pizza or something tonight."

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Okay."

"Now," he said, stroking his baby soft chin. "If you choose to remain here for a while, you and the baby will have to share a room."

"I don't mind, but Will… I don't think I'm keeping her."

"Well, we'll figure that out later. Now, come on." The two walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into a bedroom Quinn had never been in before. It had a dresser, and a neatly made bed.

"The spare bedroom." Will smiled sheepishly. "When… Terri's sister and brother in law and cousins used to come stay with us, Kendra and Phil slept on the bed while the kids slept in sleeping bags in the living room. Well… now it's your room, and the baby."

Quinn shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about all the lives she had ruined, all the lives she had ruined that one day that her resistance slipped and she slept with Puck. "Thanks," she croaked, walking to the closet. She opened the door and set her stuff in there.

"So, do you want pizza or Chinese food for dinner?" Will asked.

"Uh." Quinn wrinkled her pert nose at the very thought of Chinese food. While she loved Chinese food, apparently her baby didn't, since the thought of it made her naseous. The other day she had walked past a Chinese restaurant, and the smell proved to be too much for her. She barely managed to run into McDonald's, into their bathroom to puke her guts out. And then she ordered a hot fudge sundae, because she felt like it. At least now she could blame her bitchiness on her hormones, now that she was pregnant. "How about pizza?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Will smiled his charming smile, the same smile that had all the women at the school and everyone he went falling over him. Including Miss Pilsbury, the germaphobic guidance counselor. Also, just about every straight girl at the school had some degree of a crush on him, and he had been voted Hottest Teacher in the Thunderclap seven straight years in a row. "Pepperoni or sausage?"

"Pepperoni," Quinn said.

"Alright. Do you have homework?"

"Yeah."

"You better get started on it, then." Quinn headed into the living room, settling down on the couch that she had sat on so many times with Kendra and Terri. She took out her Algebra II textbook, notebook, and planner. She flipped open to today in her planner, and read what she had to do for homework. She opened up her textbook to the right page and did the same with her notebook, so she could review her notes if she needed. She got a clean sheet of paper out, and got to work.

Half an hour later, someone rung the doorbell. Will answered it; he took the pizza from the delivery guy, paid him, and then headed into the kitchen, setting it down on the kitchen table. "Come on, Quinn!" he called. "Time for dinner!"

Quinn got up from the couch with a little difficulty, and staggered to the table, sitting down. The pizza was delicious, and it was easy to talk to Will. They talked about everything under the sun as they ate.

And that marked the day that Quinn Fabray's new life began.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn loved living with Will. He was so nice, always helping her with her problems, and helping with her homework. He even let her shower first in the morning. He even bought her new clothes, since her old ones fit horribly, and were in danger of tearing, because of her baby bump.

However, they didn't ride to school together, since they didn't want people to grow suspicious and think they were doing something nasty. Quinn became best friends fast with Rachel, and Rachel began to start giving her a ride to school every day.

Quinn's first day back was terrible. The whispering and pointing was horrible, now that everyone knew the truth about the father. They laughed, and she heard them whisper 'slut,' 'disgusting,' and 'hypocrite' as she passed. Of course, Finn was too good of a person to ever dream of telling everyone about Quinn, but it was obvious because of the fact that Puck had a bruise across his face, and several students had seen Quinn sitting all by herself, crying on that fateful day, Rachel and Puck attempting to talk to her.

However, it was in Study Hall that Quinn lost it. Study Hall was in an unused classroom, and their teacher, Mr. Strong, was a druggie, and they were allowed to come and go as they pleased without him even caring. They didn't even have to be quiet, do work, or be in their seats, for that matter. Quinn used to like this when she was HBIC and had tons of friends, but now it was a curse, since the others would be able to do whatever they wanted to her for 80 minutes. She sat, doing an essay for Spanish about what she was planning to do over winter break, when she felt several paper balls begin to hit her back. She rolled her eyes. What is it with people throwing things in this town? She thought. Just then, a note landed on her desk, with big letters spelling 'HYPOCRITICAL SLUT' on it. She felt tears well to her eyes. However, she didn't want to give those jerks the satisfication of seeing her cry, so she gathered her things and ran out the door.

Where should I go? She thought, and then decided to go to Will's office to see him. It was really the only place she could think of, since she had no car and her only true friend, Rachel, was in English Liteature right now.

She began to walk, until she reached his office. He sat at his desk, writing something in his planner. "Hey." She smiled as she walked in.

"Quinn?" he looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her tear stained face.

She shakily sat down in the chair in front of his desk; she began to tell him everything that had happened during Study Hall. He leaned forward, hugging her, wrapping her in his strong arms. It seemed to her like she sobbed in his arms for hours. Finally, she pulled away; he offered her a tissue, which she used to dab at her eyes. "Who was it?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head, smiling weakly. "I didn't come here to tattle," she said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but teachers don't do anything for students. They just get us made fun of more."

"But…"

"No. Listen, I have a question."

"Yes? I'm all ears."

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my doctors' appointment with me today after school? I mean, I understand if you don't want to or anything, but I just thought I'd ask…"

"Of course, Quinn," he said, in a shaky voice. "I'd be honored to come with you."

Quinn smiled. "Okay."

Quinn and Will sat in the waiting room. Quinn's was just looking around at all the different women while Will read a parenting magazine. "Wow," he said. "That baby's small."

Just then, the door opened, and a nurse stepped out. "Quinn Fabray?" she called. Will and Quinn got up, and with some difficulty walked through the open door, following the nurse to an examination room.

Will waited outside the room while Quinn changed into the blue hospital gown the nurse had given her, and when she was dressed and hoisted up on the examination table, she called Will. He walked in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." The nurses had her pee in a cup and took her vitals. Then, the doctor sat down, asking Quinn questions about what had been going on lately. Quinn kept back some of the details. After all, did she really want the doctor knowing how big of a liar, slut, and hypocrite she was?

"Alright, time for the ultrasound. The gel might be a little cool to the touch." She took the bottle, shaking it, lifting up Quinn's gown just enough to expose her grossly bloated stomach, and then squeezed it. Quinn gasped in shock as the gel made contact with her skin. "You okay?" Will asked. She nodded.

Quinn's daughter was heard before she was seen. Quinn heard the adorable little pitter patter of her heart, and then she appeared on the screen. She was small, and the image was fuzzy, but she was all Quinn's. "Look, Will!" she whispered, taking his hand. "Look at the screen. That's my baby!"

Just then, however, the doctor burst the bubble of happiness that was forming around Quinn. "Do you still want to put your baby up for adoption?" she asked. Quinn's heart sank.

Will looked at Quinn, seeing the confusion all over her face. "Can we, uh, have a minute or two to discuss it?" he asked. The doctor nodded, wiping the gel off Quinn's abdomen before she walked out.

"I want to keep it," Quinn whispered.

"I know."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I… Will, how am I supposed to raise a baby when I can't even take care of myself? If I could take care of myself, I wouldn't be living with you. If I had some help, I'd be able to do it, but I don't. Finn won't look at me, Puck's a complete and total douche bag, and you… you need to start your own family."

"Quinn, you are my family now. That little girl we just saw a minute? She's my daughter. You're my daughter."

"Okay, but… I ruin everything I touch, Will. I ruined my reputation, my relationship with Finn, even with Puck, my relationship with my parents, my vow of celibacy, Rachel's reputation, my spot as captain of the Cheerios. I ruin everything I touch. Any day now I'll chase you away too, and if I keep my daughter, she'll probably die or something. Because of me. Because I drop her or something."

"Quinn, look at me." Quinn turned to face him. "Everyone makes mistakes. What happened between you and Puck? It was a mistake. You're young, it happens. I'm not like your parents, I'll never leave you, Quinn. I promise. And besides, what most young teenage girls who are in the same sticky situation that you are don't realize is you've already been taking care of this baby for months."

"Really?" Quinn whispered.

"Yes. Even before I came along, you and Finn somehow found a way to pay the bills and buy you new clothes, and you've been careful, not doing anything that would hurt the baby."

"I probably did something to hurt the baby, and she'll have autism or something."

"Trust me, Quinn. I know that you've been doing everything you can to protect this baby. Now I'll be fine with whatever you decide, the final decision is up to you, but if you want to, you can raise your daughter."

Quinn smiled. "Alright, but if I do, you have to promise to stay by me always, and give my little girl a good father figure to look up to."

Will smiled back. "I promise."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sat on the couch in the living room, eating a bowl of popcorn and doing her Algebra homework. Mrs. Bardwell sucks, she thinks. Why did she have to give us homework over winter vacation? Does she want to ruin our lives? Just then, Will walked over to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"I was, um, wanting to tell you something. I have a, um, date tonight, and I was wondering if you'd feel comfortable staying home all by yourself."

"Will, of course. I'm 16, not a 5 year old. Before I was pregnant, before I was kicked out…" Quinn felt her throat tighten, but she kept talking. "My parents were hardly around the house, so I learned from an early age to fend for myself. One evening is not going to kill me, Will."

"But you're pregnant…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Will, not an invalid. And besides, my due date isn't for two months."

Will smiled. "Alright, I'll see you later," he said, standing up and walking to the door. "Remember, we're going shopping for the nursery tomorrow."

"Alright. Say hi to Miss Pilsbury for me!" Quinn shouted as he walked out the door. She giggled.

Apparently, Will's date with Emma went really well, because he was in really good spirit's the next day. "Ready to go shopping?" Quinn asked. She was wearing a pretty blue dress. Even though she was pregnant, she still deserved to look pretty and fashionable. Right?

They got into the car and drove to Sheets and Things. They walked in and began to browse.

Everything went really well. Quinn and Will chose a rainbow of clothes in a lot of soft, girly pastel colors. Of course, they set up for the furniture and other big items to be delivered to the apartment in a couple weeks, and then they arranged to bring the rest home with them. "What do you think about these sheets, Will?" Quinn asked. She picked up some sheets, which were pink and white plaid.

"They're nice," Will said.

"You say that about everything!" Quinn whined.

"Sorry," Will said. "I'm not really good at doing this picking out and shopping stuff, which is probably good that I'm not a single father. But I'm serious, Quinn. They're really nice."

Quinn held them up to the light. "They would go nice with the curtains," she said, to which Will nodded. However, he then stared straight ahead, his eyes fearful, his spine straight.

"What's wrong…" Quinn asked, but she followed his line of gaze, down the aisle to where Terri sat. She looks so different, Quinn thought. Quinn had only ever seen Terri when she was pretending to be pregnant, and it seemed so weird to see her without the pregnancy pad under her shirt. She and Will were having a staredown.

Quinn threw the sheets into the shopping cart, and then tugged on Will's arm. "Come on," she said. "Let's go check out."

Quinn walked down the hallway, her books clutched tightly to her chest. It was the first day back from winter vacation. While she had given Will a Christmas tie and some movies that had come out while Will was growing up that had just come out on DVD, Will had bought Quinn a book of fairy tales and some lavender oil for the bath.

Quinn remembered opening the book of fairy tales, giving Will a questioning looks. "Thanks," she said. "But why did you give me a book of fairytales?"

She checked the back of the book to see if it was a book for children. It wasn't. She flipped it open, to Sleeping Beauty. This version was way more gruesome than the childrens' edition, and it had no pictures.

"You deserve to be a kid again, Quinn," Will said. "You deserve to believe in magic again, at least for a little while."

Quinn had begun to sob when Will said those words, and he leaned over, wrapping her in his muscular, strong arms. They stayed that way for the next hour and a half.

Quinn felt horrible. She was 8 months pregnant and 16 years old, who could blame her? Her stomach had swollen to such epic proportions over the break, she now could no longer see her feet. She was so tired, she no longer had the energy to spend an hour on her hair in the morning, so it looked limp swept back in a low ponytail, not the kind of ponytail that actually required you to spend a lot of time on it. Her ankles were huge, and so were her breasts. Why are my breasts so full of milk already? Quinn thought. I'm not due for another month. She figured this was God's way of punishing her for getting pregnant at 16. Her face looked like a beach ball, and her sore, cramped muscles were all stiff and burned painfully from lugging around textbooks and binders all day long.

Quinn was no longer Quinn Fabray, HBIC. Instead, she was the idiot who got herself knocked up and kicked out at 16. Girls passed back in the hallway, giggling and pointing at her, and the dudes never stopped to check her out and flirt with her. The only reason they even looked at her was to leer at her expanding chest.

Quinn walked down the hallway on her way to Spanish. One of the (only) advantages of being pregnant was she could be as late as she wanted to class, since she had to waddle everywhere, her nails and hair had grown longer, and she had no period, although, admittedly, being relieved for nine months of the discomfort of bulky pads was off thrown by the discomfort of being pregnant and being so fat she couldn't even see her feet anymore.

"Hey." Quinn didn't have to look up to know that the person who was walking beside her was Puck. She was always able to know it was him, just by his husky voice that made Quinn want to touch him. She controlled her impulse.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"I want to talk to you about our daughter."

"My daughter, actually."

"Come live with me Quinn. We can get some furniture and become a family. I told my mom last night about you and the baby, and she's really excited. Please don't break her heart, Quinn. I haven't seen her this happy since my sister Sarah was born, before my dad left. If you're not going to keep her, at least give her to me instead of to a total stranger. I'm her father."

"No," Quinn said.

"What?" Puck asked, shocked. "I know you think money's an issue and everything, but it's not. I got a job at Burt's Garage, and he pays me really well. You go give birth, and we can buy everything we need, get a dog, a house with a nice picket fence and spacious backyard, be a family."

"I can't," Quinn murmured, looking at her swollen stomach as they walked, because it was the closest thing to the ground she could see in her current state.

"Why?" Puck demanded. "Where are you living?" "None of your business," Quinn snapped.

Puck's eyes widened. "Are the rumors true?"

Quinn's heart just about stopped. "What are you talking about?" she asked, saying a quick little prayer to God that Puck was talking about something completely different from what she thought he was talking about.

"Are you really living with Mr. Schue?"

"What's it to you?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Quinn didn't know what she was doing, but a wave of rage washed over her body. She had always had a bad temper. She couldn't control herself, but she stepped forward, bringing her hand back and slapping Puck's face.

Everyone in the hallway was watching now, gawking at the two troubled teenagers in the middle of the hallway. "Stay away from me," Quinn said as she turned, and walked as fast as she could in the opposite direction of her baby daddy.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn had developed such bad sleeping habits in the past few months, ever since she discovered she was pregnant. She fell asleep really early, and slept till about 2 o'clock, when she would wake up and it would be impossible to fall asleep again. Then, she would doze in her morning classes. It was not a good sleeping pattern for a teenager, and Quinn's grades were suffering as a result of it.

The night started as all the others did. She went to bed really early, and around midnight, she woke up. At first, she had no idea what caused her to wake so abruptly. She thought it was 2 at night, but when she glanced over at the clock, she was shocked. What caused her to wake up so early?

Quinn massaged her stomach, which felt unusually bloated. Like, even more bloated than it normally was in her current pregnant state. She figured that extra slice of pizza at lunch today hadn't been such a hot idea after all, and left it at that. She turned on her side, and shut her eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but she found it next to impossible.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn felt a sharp pain in her back and lower abdomen, as if someone had just roughly poked her. It's nothing, she told herself. It's just the baby kicking, nothing more. However, Quinn couldn't seem to erase the voice in the back of her mind, telling her that it was time.

However, half an hour later, Quinn had to admit the truth. She was in labor. She felt scared out of her mind.

What should I do? She thought. Should I wake up Will? However, she quickly vetoed that idea. There was nothing they could do at this stage, they wouldn't be able to be admitted to the hospital yet, and she thought it only fair to let Will get as much sleep as he could. This would be a long night for both of them.

She got up out of her bed, rubbing her aching stomach. She grabbed an extra set of clothes, and headed into the bathroom. She filled the tub up with hot water, adding some bath oil, and then climbed in, sinking slowly into the wonderful water. It helped to take some of the pain out of her sore body.

Quinn felt more scared than she had ever felt in her life as she gripped the sides of the porcelain bathtub. She knew that this was coming, rushing like a speeding train down a track towards a body, and she could do nothing to stop it. This baby was coming out in the end, no matter what it did to its mother first.

Just then, she felt a rush of some substance going down her leg as another contraction hit. She knew what it was, Quinn could tell by the off white, shimmery fluid. Her amniotic bag had broken. She knew it wasn't water, since it had come from her vagina, not from the tub, and it was cold.

Quinn slowly lifted herself out of the bath tub. She wrapped a towel around her body, and a towel around her hair. She quickly dried herself off, and then slipped into the pink sweatshirt and gray sweatpants she had picked out to wear.

She quietly tip toed into Will's room. He was sleeping, his deep snoring slightly calming Quinn down, but not for long. "Hey, Will?" she said. She tried to take another step towards his bed, but then another contraction hit her, and she went flying across the room.

"Jesus, Quinn!" Will shouted, quickly jumping out of his bed. He rushed over to her. "How far apart?"

"About 9 minutes," Quinn croaked.

"Here." Will pulled her up, and led her into the living room. He helped her sit on the couch. "Just let me get dressed real quick, okay?"

"It feels… like the baby is right between my legs," Quinn moaned. Will looked worried, half afraid that Quinn would be forced to give birth on his couch. He turned and hurried back into his room. He quickly got dressed, grabbed Quinn's hospital bag from her bedroom, and then the two hurried out into the cold January air. The wind whipped their faces and hands, and the snow fell down from the sky, settling in their hair.

Will was able to reach the hospital pretty quickly, since Lima at 2 AM was not exactly a busy place. However, Will had to resist the urge to break all sorts of traffic laws.

Quinn and Will got out of the car and quickly hurried into the hospital. He filled out all Quinn's paperwork, never leaving her side. He tightly gripped her hand as he did it, and then Quinn was led into a hospital room. A team of female nurses helped her change into a hospital gown, and then Will was let into the room.

"Will?" Quinn mumbled.

"Yes, Quinn?" Will replied.

"Will you… stay… with me?" Quinn asked. "I mean, when I deliver my daughter? I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but…"

"Yes, Quinn. I'd love to."

"Alright." Quinn smiled weakly in relief. Just then, a doctor came into the room, and Will looked out the window the whole time while Quinn was checked 'down there'.

"Alright," the doctor said quietly to Will. "Can you please distract her from the pain? It won't be time to push for a while. If she pushes too soon, she risks tearing, which is very painful. You can play games with her, talk, walk around…"

"Sure thing," Will said. And he did just that. Him and Quinn talked about everything under the sun as they walked around the hospital room again and again, every few minutes having to stop while Quinn had another contraction. Then, they played Hangman, and then moved onto playing board games such as Monopoly and Life, which turned out to be a problem. See, they rested the game on Quinn's expanding stomach, but whenever she contracted, her belly would jerk, sending the game flying. By the time Will had put everything back again and they had just started to resune playing, she would have another contraction.

Finally, however, it was 7 in the morning. "Can I go call Emma and Rachel now?" Will asked.

Quinn smiled. "Sure," she finally relented. He had been bugging her for the past few hours, but she had refused. Why waste their sleep to make them come to the hospital? They'd have to wait in the waiting room for several hours.

Will stepped out of the room to make his calls, and was back just as she starting to contract again. The doctor then came into the room, announcing that Quinn was moving into delivery now. She sighed in relief. She was one step closer to meeting her little girl.

Will had to step out real quick, and when he came back in, he was wearing blue scrubs. "Nice scrubs," Quinn teased.

Quinn's legs ended up near her head and she pushed with everything she had in her, and the nurses told her to push with her pelvis, not with her stomach, and she soon was drained of energy, but she felt good, knowing Will was holding her hand, knowing that he was her good luck charm, and he alone would protect her from anything bad that could happen. The delivery part took several hours, but at 7:30 PM on January 28th, a new little girl was born into the world. Suddenly, Quinn's screams weren't the only sound echoing around the room. Quinn's daughter was crying too, although the sounds were much smaller than the sounds of her mother was. Will cried as he was able to cut the cord, and then she was quickly washed off and wrapped in a pink blanket, and placed into Quinn's loving arms.

Quinn held her daughter for awhile before she had to take a shower, and then she drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke to sunlight streaming into her room. Where am I? she thought, looking around. She certainly wasn't in her bedroom back at Will's apartment, but then she noticed it kind of looked like a hospital room and felt how sore her whole body was, and it all came rushing back to her.<p>

She looked around. Will, Finn, Emma, and Rachel were all in her hospital room. "Hey, guys," she said sleepily.

"Hey," they said.

Just then, Quinn saw a birth certificate on her night stand, and she quickly snatched it up. She looked down. She had a plan. She took a pen, writing Kate Ray Willow Fabray Schuester. She passed the birth certificate around. Emma and Rachel both knew about Quinn asking Will to sign the certificate as Kate's father (she had decided Kate because it was an old family name of hers,) but they didn't know about the middle names being Ray and Willow.

"How come Ray and Willow?" Rachel asked.

"Because," Quinn said. "Ray's kind of like Rachel, and Willow's kind of like Will."

"What's this?" Will asked, as he looked at the certificate. "Her last name will be Schuester?"

"Please sign, Will," Quinn said. "She needs a father, she needs you to be her father."

"Alright." Will smiled as he signed it.

Now they were a family. The Schuester family.

**_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!_**


End file.
